midianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Process of Dying
It is commonly believed that the hair and nails of a corpse continue to grow for a time following death; this is not exactly accurate. Death is not an event, it is more of a process, with the body actually dying in stages—different areas will cease functioning at different times. It is true that the visible portion of hair and nails are formed by a slow and constant action, and that this is one of the last functions of the body to actually cease. What does occur rather, is that the skin pulls away from those somewhat more dry and rigid structures; this gives the illusion that growth continues. Another example of this effect is that the gums pull away from the teeth as they dry out and rot. This is less noticeable with the recently dead, but a more obviously decaying corpse will show this. Certainly, the teeth do not continue to grow substantially following death—especially as decay grows more evident, as one may compare how much is visible dental anatomy in a recently deceased individual (showing hair and nail 'growth'), and later on that same body as the teeth seem much longer. To assume that the teeth grow in this manner far after death is absurd—this is certainly so when they have not done so in decades while alive. To make this assumption of hair and nails continuing to a great extent post-life is nearly this illogical. The various stages of decay are affected by temperature, moisture, and other environmental effects. The following general timeline of the process of decay: * One hour after death the muscles totally relax. All contents of the body are now voided, leaving a foul mess. * Three hours after death rigor mortis sets in, and the body begins to stiffen. * After the first day the body has returned to room temperature. At this point, the skin dries and contracts making it appear as though the hair and nails have grown, or are still growing. * Within the first day or two insects will have discovered the body. Flies will lay eggs on the corpse that will rapidly hatch into maggots (within minutes to hours, depending on the species). Preferred areas for these are those with ready access to the moist flesh, such as the eyelids, lips, and open wounds. * After about two days, the effects of rigor mortis subside, and the flesh is again pliable. Also at this time, the internal tissues begin to decay. This softens and liquefies the internal flesh; gasses begin to build within the rotting flesh. * Within a week, the flesh has decayed sufficiently to where the flesh feels 'liquid like', and the skin easily falls off if molested. * Within two weeks, the internal gasses build up further. This causes the stomach to distend, and can force bloody dark liquid from the corpse's orifices. * Within a month, there are extreme signs of decay. The face is discoloured (purplish green) and the tongue extends. The torso has swollen to double its size. Hair and nails easily fall out. After this point, the body becomes 'soupy'. * A body interred in the ground will completely rot away to the bones after about ten years. All of the flesh will have liquefied or turned to gas and been absorbed into the surrounding soil. An estimation of the time of death may be made by comparing the temperature with the body's rigidity. The surrounding temperature will alter this, but a general room-temperature guideline follows: * Warm and not stiff: death occurred less than three hours ago * Warm and stiff: death occurred between three and eight hours ago * Cold and stiff: death occurred between eight and thirty-six hours ago * Cold and not stiff: death occurred more than thirty-six hours ago Category:Death Category:Tractate